paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Companies
Several fictional companies appear in the PAYDAY universe, some appearing only in PAYDAY: The Heist and others crossing into PAYDAY 2. GenSec GenSec Industries, or GenSec for short, is a private security company that designs security systems including security doors, alarm systems and offers security service including security guards and armored convoys. GenSec also manufactures various types of body armor, one of them being the Flak Jacket. They appear throughout PAYDAY: The Heist and PAYDAY 2 in various heists; even extending to its own elite unit of law enforcement officers, including the Skulldozer, a modified version of the Bulldozer. GenSec's private Elite SWAT units are often seen engaging the crew on Death Wish difficulty alongside common law enforcers suggests that they either are a private military force hired by the Metropolitan PD itself, or are instructed in their training to do so. Due to their products's association with law enforcers, GenSec can be considered somewhat of an antagonistic faction in the series. According to Crimefest, GenSec will introduce a new type of enemy. The enemy will appear in the game once their development phase is finished.http://www.overkillsoftware.com/crimefest/ GenSec panel closed.jpg GenSec panel open.jpg GenSec uniform.jpg Slaughterhouse truck hanging2.jpg Slaughterhouse truck rear.jpg 2012-09-19_00002.jpg GenSec Transport.png Garnet Group The Garnet Group deals in jewelry and art. Its CEO and namesake is Mr. Garnet. The crew completes a heist (Diamond Heist) in its headquarters, which is located in a 23-story urban building and contains a vault full of diamonds and jewelry. In Jewelry Store and Ukrainian Job, you can see boxes in the manager's office with Garnet Group's logo on it. DiamondHeist vault door.jpg DiamondHeist picture diamond.jpg GarnetGroup logo.jpg GarnetGroup screen.jpg Garnet Group Boxes.png Frank Yaeger Also pronounced Franz Jaeger, Franz Yaeger and Franz-Jäger, this company provides cheap but popular security measures for many of Washington D.C.'s establishments. Their most prominent product is their line of safes that ranges from small 50x50cm security boxes to large, reinforced ones like the one seen (and eventually blown up) in Counterfeit. The company likely manufactured the common black security cameras as well, seeing how easily they can be destroyed like the safes. Their products, while widely used, are not known for their durability (save for the Counterfeit safe) and pales vastly in quality when compared to their competitor Titan (see below), whose products are more sturdy and aesthetically pleasing but likely costs more as well, thus limiting their use. True to this fact, Frank Yaeger products are almost completely replaced/superseded by their Titan counterparts on Death Wish difficulty. 246210_screenshots_2013-08-04_00014.jpg|A 100x100cm Frank Yaeger safe in Jewelry Store. Murkywater Murkywater is a private military contractor first appearing in PAYDAY: The Heist, and again in PAYDAY 2 via the Shadow Raid update. Some of its PMCs are fought by the crew during the Slaughterhouse heist. This is the only appearance Murkywater makes in the entire PAYDAY: The Heist game, apart from a printed notice on the door behind which the big diamond lies in Diamond Heist. In PAYDAY 2, the Shadow Raid heist involves the crew looting a Murkywater warehouse in D.C., guarded by lots of its PMCs. Their new incarnation resembles a milltary unit rather than a paramiltary company. According to Bain, Murkywater is a rather unethical organization that is more comparable to cut-throat mercenaries than regular PMCs. They're notorious for robbing blind the countries that they are deployed in for treasures and other items of interest and smuggling them out as part of their regular supply runs. Murkywater.jpg|Murkywater contractors in PAYDAY: The Heist. Steam Murkywater.png Murkywater van.jpg Murkywater panel.jpg|"Do not touch this panel unless you are authorized to do so by a Murkywater representative." Murkywater Payday 2.jpg|Murkywater contractors in PAYDAY 2. White Mesa White Mesa is a company that specializes in security systems as seen in Counterfeit and apparently also for the police. The company's technology was also mentioned in the description for the Improved Combined Tactical Vest. White Mesa panel open.jpg White Mesa box.jpg Time Out! Time Out! is a provider of Coffee and other confectioneries in the DC Metro area, perhaps even further. It advertises in numerous places throughout DC, and has numerous Cafe areas in DC, with a wide appeal to the "Hipster" community of DC, as referenced by Bain. Time Out Cafe.png|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in Diamond Store heist. 2014-03-16_00001.jpg|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in Four Stores heist. 2014-03-16_00002.jpg|Another angle of the Four Stores' Time Out! Cafe. 2014-03-16_00003.jpg|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in Cafe Escape. Time Out Cafe Transport.png|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in Crossroad Armored Transport heist. Time Out Mall Cafe.png|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in Mallcrasher heist. Time Out Cafe Jewelery.png|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in the Jewelry Store heist DC DC is one of the major clothes companies in the DC metro area, with stores in and around the DC area, including in the many DC's Malls (the Location of the Heist Mallcrasher), with many fashionable suits and evening attire available in the street shops. DC Clothes store.png|DC Store, as seen in Cafe Escape. DC Clothes Store Mall.png|DC store, as seen in Mallcrasher heist. Shield A company who owns the Mallcrasher heist's shopping mall. They are apparently somewhat high in standing, as many large companies place their shops in Shield premises. 2014-03-16 00004.jpg|The Shield logo in the front of the mall. Harvest & Trustee Harvest & Trustee is a bank company who is presumably the primary bank in DC. Since it owns the bank seen in Bank Heist and also all of the ATMs seen throughout the game, Harvest & Trustee appears to be the only, or at least most prominent, banking group from PAYDAY 2. 2014-03-16_00005.jpg|A Harvest & Trustee ATM. Harvest & Trustee Branch 1.png|''Harvest & Trustee'' bank, as seen in Bank Heist and Firestarter heist. Harvest & Trustee Branch 2.png|Another view of the Harvest & Trustee Branch. Falcogini A car company who operate a store in the Shield mall, and other locations, such as the Downtown area (as seen in the Diamond Store heist, there is a shop next to the target). They are a premium provider of sports cars and other top of the line cars, many being seen throughout the DC Metro Area, including many of their advertisements can be seen in various places throughout the DC Metro Area. 2014-03-16_00007.jpg|Falcogini's sign. 2014-03-16_00008.jpg|Falcogini's presence in the Shield mall. Titan Titan is a security company who provides surveillance and passive security measures for GenSec, they offer top-of-the-line security measures in comparison to their cheaper and more popular competitor Frank Yaeger. Using state of the art materials, their devices are protected against explosive devices and most aggressive methods of sabotage, rendering them nigh-indestructible. The motto of the Company is apparently Suck It (this is likely directed towards criminals). Titan products are highly prevalent on Death Wish mode. Titan cam.png|Titan Security camera 2014-11-04_00001.jpg Trivia *"Frank Yaeger" is a reference to "Franz Jaeger" of the "Olsen Banden" (The Olsen gang), a fictional Danish criminal gang in the eponymous film series and the Swedish adaptation "Jönsonligan", where it is a notoriously hard-to-crack safe. ** It is possibly also an allusion to the Character Gray Fox from the Metal Gear Series, who's real name is Frank Jaeger. Given Payday's allusions to other pop culture icons and games, it isn't much of a stretch. *The Murkywater PMC is likely a reference to the real-life Blackwater Worldwide, now known as "Academi". *The name and logo of the White Mesa company are a reference to the video game "Half-Life" (developed by Valve Software) where the main company in the game is called Black Mesa. This is corroborated by the Left 4 Dead crossover No Mercy.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=32223827&postcount=1 *The Harvest & Trustee might be a obscure reference to the real Manufacturers and Traders Trust Company (M&T Bank) based on the names being somewhat synonymous, a green color scheme, presence in the real DC Area and use of an ampersand.https://www.mtb.com/personal/Pages/Index.aspx *The logo and name of Falcogini are a parody of the Automobili Lamborghini company, a brand of Italian luxury cars.http://www.lamborghini.com References Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:PAYDAY 2